


Mix CDs

by storytime



Series: College [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: College AU, Emily's roommates think they are adorable, Toby and Emily make mix CDs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily needs help with making a girl she likes a mix CD, Toby helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix CDs

“So I know I ask this a lot,” Rachel says sits on the couch across from where Emily is curled up next to Toby, “But what are you doing?”

 

Emily pulls out her headphones and offers Sophie her packet of jellybeans to her roommate and pops a few into her mouth. She chews them slowly and takes in the sight around her. The coffee table is a mess, magazines strewed everywhere, CDs from the library stacked high, leaflets of paper scattered on the carpet. Two empty cups stained with hot chocolate residue sit between her laptop and Toby’s.

 

“Sorry about the mess, Toby’s been trying to help me out with something.”

“Em’s making a mix CD for Laura.” Toby smiles.

“Oh you mean that cute girl you literally walked into at the coffee shop?” Olivia asks, sitting down next to Sophie with her cup of coffee. “Do people still make mix tapes?”

“It’s a mix CD,” Emily corrects, “and Toby and I do.”

“Yeah but you and Toby are five kinds of weird.” Sophie points out, eating a jellybean. “Adorable, but weird.”

“Anyway, I was thinking about this song. What do you think?”

 

Emily hands her headphones over to Toby who listens to the song quietly. She can tell by his reaction that he’s not a fan of it but she hadn’t expected him to be. He and Laura have _very_ different tastes in music.

 

“So?” She prompts.

Toby steals the notebook off her and scans it. “I think you hate every song on this list.”

“It’s perfect then.”

“Wait, listen to this for me and tell me what you think.”

 

Emily takes the offered headphones and puts them in. She closes her eyes and leans against Toby, listening to the music. She taps her fingers to the beat and is almost sad when the song ends. After she takes out the headphones she hands them back.

 

“It’s good, I really like the beat. Who is it?”

“A new band I found. I was thinking about adding it onto your next mix CD.”

Emily poked him in the shoulder. “I thought the tracks were supposed to be a surprise.”

“They are but I wasn’t sure whether or not you’d like that one.”

“I love it.”

 

Sophie, Rachel and Olivia coo and giggle about how adorable they think she and Toby are. Emily throws a couch pillow at them and nestles back into Toby’s side. He’s nice and warm and doesn’t complain when she eats all the red vines.

Eventually her housemates are gone and Toby gets up to make them more hot chocolate. When he comes back she’s stretched out and taking up most of the couch. He lifts her legs up and sits underneath them, her feet in his lap. They stay like this for the rest of the afternoon and it’s not until the sun has set that they get up to cook dinner together.

It’s nice even if she hates all the songs on Laura’s mix CD.

 


End file.
